


陪宴

by Eluka



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: “你喜欢宴会吗？”韦恩问。“什么？”“我下星期有个宴会邀请，我想带个……有趣的陪宴。”
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 36





	陪宴

在哈尔的印象里，有钱人就该像奥利弗一样，有精心保养的胡子和一把臭脾气。

卡萝叫他别惹新客户生气，喏，他做到了，起码他从迫降的飞机上被带回来时，那个阔佬看起来也没有生气。

“我就要这型了。”布鲁斯·韦恩说。他不仅胡子刮得干干净净，脾气看来也随随便便。

哈尔不知道他为什么买战斗机，养尊处优的富人通常都买些小型直升机、私人客机，除非他们要上战场，不然就是要找刺激。

卡萝再次提醒他这不关他的事。

他的直觉依旧告诉他这太奇怪了，阔佬韦恩正差他的管家去签合同，他装作也在看飞机，踱到费里斯的新客户旁边。

“我觉得我应该，咳，提醒你，”他尴尬地搭话，“这架飞机刚刚可是迫降了。”

韦恩毫不在意地目视前方，两肩微微展开，这是个很自信的姿势，哈尔情不自禁地意识到他十分英俊：“这个嘛，我反而认为你帮我确认了它的极限，我很满意它能达到的高度。”

哈尔让这句话在脑子里游了一圈，直到它转回来时，他才明白对方说了什么。

他不会责怪自己，从来，从来没有人对他的试飞发表过如此透彻的感想，从来没有人。

而这个阔佬一眼就看出他在干什么。

“你真这么想？”他问，慢了半拍。

“为什么不呢？”韦恩转过头看着他，带着让人神迷目眩的微笑。

哈尔感到后颈有些发热，他窘迫地抬手遮住它，布鲁斯·韦恩是个Alpha。

“我确实想让这些宝贝发挥实力……”他移开视线，看着F系列漂亮的机身，“虽然公司认为我应该当个推销员，而不是试飞员。”

“你对你的职业很了解。”韦恩评价道。

他轻轻地吹了声口哨：“我可是王牌。”

“哈尔·乔丹，没错吧？费里斯有你的记录。”

“对。”哈尔点了点头。

“你喜欢宴会吗？”韦恩问。

“什么？”

“我下星期有个宴会邀请，我想带个……有趣的陪宴。”

“保镖？”

“不，只是陪我去。”韦恩掏出钱夹，递给他一张名片，“你可以期待报酬。”

哈尔盯着那张纸片，上面的字体花哨得很夸张，也许贴的还是真金箔。他想起他在哪里见过这种字体，韦恩登过时尚杂志的封面，照片里总有几个漂亮的Omega。

他恼火地推开韦恩的手，如果不是在机场，他可能就要揍到那张自以为是的脸上。“不好意思，我不是你想的那种人。”

“别误会，”韦恩惊讶地说，“只是坐陪。你可能不信，宴会其实很无聊，我们经常带些其他圈子的人，只是想聊点新鲜话题。”

“哦，呃。”哈尔低下头，后颈的热度正在攀到他脸上，“对不起，当我没说。”

“没关系，”韦恩把名片塞进他的夹克口袋，“想来就给我打电话。”

*

他在杂乱的公寓里试穿了西装，当他下决心给布鲁斯·韦恩打电话时，他没想到会这么隆重。有位裁缝上门给他量了尺寸，隔天送来了一套西装。

这是套礼服，丝质的衬衫贴着他的皮肤，胸针和袖扣在外套上闪闪发亮。他转了一圈，房间里没有穿衣镜，哈尔抬起戒指，展开一面浅绿的镜子。

衣服很完美，衬衫是浅米色，外套是铁蓝色，下摆的样式别出心裁，紧贴他的大腿和腰身。还有一只棕色的领结，衬合他的头发。他踩了踩脚下的皮鞋，裤子的长短恰到好处地露出一点脚踝。

老天，他简直光彩照人。

这样的自信在他到达韦恩庄园时立刻就被消弭了一半，他扫视电影节红毯一样的现场，操，他是不是看见了ABC那个晚间秀的主持人？

韦恩在一楼的大厅等他，穿着套雪白的礼服，钴蓝色的缎面衬衫在整整两排水晶吊灯下和他的眼睛一样流光溢彩。他向哈尔伸出一只手臂，哈尔犹豫地挽住他。

“很高兴得知我挑衣服的眼光还是一样精准。”韦恩打量他几眼，“来得还顺利吗？”

“当然，谢谢你的，呃，飞机。”毫不夸张地说，哈尔原本想飞过来，他是指用灯戒。但是当然，韦恩有私人飞机来接他，横跨几乎一整个国家降落在庄园楼顶的停机坪上。

“你还会送我回去对吧，韦恩先生？”他打趣道。

“叫我布鲁斯。”韦恩，布鲁斯说，“结束之后我会确保每个人安全到家，虽然我很怀疑你是需要担心回家太晚的类型。”

哈尔耸了耸肩：“别怀疑，我确实不是。”

*

布鲁斯带他到处逛了逛，就像之前说的，宴会上不痛不痒的寒暄无聊至极，他在OA待了太久，证券和时事在他脑子里毫无概念。

用餐时他被领到二楼角落的一张桌旁，布鲁斯贴心地帮他拉开椅子，尽管他觉得没必要。

这里看起来都是布鲁斯更交好的一群人，他们聊了点飞机的话题，哈尔讲起试飞的工作时，他们好像比听说如何保养引擎更感兴趣。

事实上，太感兴趣了，他们全都盯着他的脸，哈尔感到有些视线超出了礼貌的范畴。

他们不会……对吧？布鲁斯说过这只是坐陪。

甜点上过后，有侍者端来了一盘幸运饼干，哈尔掰开一个，里面的字条上写着“你用抑制剂了吗”。

他抬起头，慌乱地看了一圈，事情有些奇怪，他回想出门的前一刻，发现自己想不起有没有用过抑制剂。

“我们来玩个游戏，”布鲁斯突然在他旁边开口，他吓了一跳，“从现在起，每个人都要按纸条上说的做。”

许多人发出了赞同的声音。

布鲁斯展开一张饼干里的字条：“请乔丹先生到桌子下面去。”他念道。

“什么？”哈尔迟钝地问。

布鲁斯又向他重复了一遍。

他战士的直觉已经在尖叫着有什么不对，这张桌上的每个人都在盯着他看，空气闻起来不再是香槟、红酒焗菜和古龙水，而是一种……更粘稠的东西。

热流窜上他的脊背，他反而打了个寒噤——这里的每一个人都是Alpha，除了他自己。

“但是……”他看不清所有人的脸，但他们灼热的视线同信息素一样刺痛他的皮肤。他转向布鲁斯，布鲁斯的脸是清晰的，甚至俊美得让他有些晕眩，仿佛在说“为什么不呢”。

不，醒醒，乔丹，是信息素。

他感到自己即将被强制发情，在一桌Alpha的注视下。没有比这更糟糕的事情了，但在他的脑海深处，有一个微弱却尖细的声音，穿透热潮的迷雾向他传来：

“真色情。”它说。哈尔颤抖了一下，一股温热的触感从他两腿间缓缓渗出来。

他艰难地咽下不存在的鲠块，他的嗓子突然非常、非常的干。

“哈尔？”布鲁斯用全世界最无辜的表情面对他，“别让我们等。”

信息素疯狂地发散着，哈尔坚信他在哥谭的富豪眼里看到了不属于布鲁斯·韦恩的、某种更黑暗的东西。这东西，不管它是什么，让哈尔的本能开始叫嚷着服从。

假如他清醒他会意识到，似乎这栋楼里的人都认为角落里一群闻起来令人窒息的Alpha没什么奇怪。但他现在不太愿意考虑这个问题，在布鲁斯接近蛊惑的蓝眼睛下，他缓慢地弯曲双腿，朝搭着白色线织桌布的桌子底下滑落下去。

老实说，他不合时宜地感慨，韦恩家连桌布都厚得像窗帘，垂在圆桌四周。昏暗的光线下他能看到的只有一双双穿着名贵鞋子的脚，而他伏跪在这些鞋子围起来的地板上，感觉自己应该在脖子上挂个项圈。

这样的想法让他更羞耻了，但仍有些隐隐的期待感。桌布并没有阻拦声音或信息素侵袭他的空间，在他头顶上传来一丝沙沙声，有人掰开了一块饼干。

“请桌子下面的人脱掉外衣。”一个他不认识的声音念道。

哈尔舔了舔下唇，他确实很热，希望这儿能有杯水，这通常意味着他的热潮马上要来了，很快发情的温度就会烧掉他的脑仁。灯戒就塞在他长裤侧边的口袋里，坚硬地硌着他的大腿，他完全可以冒着暴露身份的危险戴上它逃走，或者他也可以……

他在桌底狭小的空间里挣扎着甩掉外套，把价格不菲的礼服扔出桌子，有人捡走了它，很响亮地吸了一口气，一阵淫秽的窃窃私语传了出来。

哈尔的耳尖发热，他现在闻起来一定像个迫不及待的婊子。

又有人沙沙地展开了一个纸团：“请乔丹先生摸摸自己，告诉我们他有多湿了。”

颇有含义的轻笑此起彼伏地蔓延开，他发誓这不是纸条上写的东西。

哈尔在心底骂了一句变态，但他的手已经不由自主地伸向股间，隔着裤子摩挲湿润的缝隙。布料开始氲湿了，当他挪动的时候这些黏糊糊的液体会控制不住地流出来，带来一种失禁的错觉。

他清了清嗓子，感到自己的声音出乎意料的艰涩：“很湿了，咳。”他嘟囔着。

“乖孩子，”布鲁斯慢条斯理地说，哈尔的阴茎在这句夸奖下抽动起来，“你真的在做对吗。”

“是。”

“你要说‘是，先生’。”布鲁斯说。哈尔看到他的腿翘了起来，露出优美的踝骨。

哈尔的喉结滚动了一下，吞咽的声音在桌布和小腿的围栏中异常响亮。

“是，先生。”他深深地吸了一口气，饱含费洛蒙的空气几乎冲昏他的头脑。

布鲁斯悬空的脚尖点了点，似乎很满意他的表现，“脱掉裤子。”他念出下一个命令。

哈尔几乎是立刻就抽开了腰带，他把裤子踢到膝窝，没费心去脱它就褪下短裤，急不可耐地想要把手指塞进屁股里去。

“别着急，”布鲁斯像是看穿了桌面，“我没说你可以碰自己。”

操。哈尔在浅薄的呼吸中诅咒他的金主，该死，他们看不到，他为什么要这么乖，难道只因为布鲁斯会夸他是好孩子？

他闭上眼，把头埋进胸口，这里的味道太陌生，他没有穿上夹克，他找不到父亲的气息。

“求你了，先生。”他挣扎地说。

有人咂舌，“听听这个Omega。”他们说，其他人装模作样地打开一块饼干。

“好吧，你可以碰自己，但仅限后面。”一个饶有兴味的声音说。

哈尔不需要他说第二遍，他跪坐到地板上，急切地摸索。入口湿淋淋的，柔软得像块温床，黏液流下他颤抖的大腿，沾湿他的手指。

他用两根手指操自己，和从前一样轻易地找到最能让他舒服的地方，Omega的生殖腔在快感的刺激中扩大，几乎在吞咽着迎接他的抽插。哈尔摇晃着靠在一只桌腿上，他的腰没什么力气，手腕也开始酸了，而不肯满足的生殖腔还在贪婪地抽动着。他快要忘了自己是在一群Alpha的桌子下自慰，满脑子只想要些更粗更长的东西狠狠操他的后穴。甚至，他不顾一切地想着，最好能粗暴地顶开他的子宫口，让他尖叫着被标记。

他幻想着布鲁斯，蓝眼睛，英俊得像时代偶像的布鲁斯，用他说话时那种从容不迫的速度干他，Alpha粗大的阴茎在哈尔的体内成结，填满他发情的小穴。

哈尔难耐地用指尖蹭他的敏感带，汗珠从他的鼻尖滴下来，衬衫黏在燥热的皮肤上。他整个人都要湿透了，手指从两腿间带出湿滑的水声，响得不可思议。他喘息地低语了几句恳求的话，不太清楚自己在说什么，但有几个Alpha坐不住了，他们有意无意地用鞋子蹭过他，信息素的味道厚得能用黄油刀切开。

他的阴茎，操，他的阴茎，他努力不去碰它，但太难了，他感觉自己硬得要爆炸。

“先生，”他破碎地说，几乎在啜泣，“先生，让我射，求你。”

“你现在可以了。”布鲁斯说。

哈尔的手绝望地握住了自己，他失去支撑地伏在地上，用肩膀撑起上半身。两种快感在他的小腹堆积起来，让他抛弃了羞耻大声呻吟，向所有人泄露出有一个发情的Omega正处在崩溃的边缘。他最后撸动了几下，高潮像沸水一样攀上来，后穴里又涌出一股液体，他尖叫着射在自己的手心。

哈尔滚下沙发，他的眼前还蒙着一片白光，最伟大的灯侠晕头转向地醒来，公寓里弥漫着他的信息素。他顾不上弄脏的内裤，跌跌撞撞地扑到电视柜旁，从抽屉里翻出一瓶不知道是否过期的抑制剂，干咽下几片苦药。

他坐在地上，擦掉额角的汗，等着热潮被药效压下去。对面杂乱的沙发角里摊着一本卷了边的杂志，布鲁斯·韦恩的脸在封面上对他露出耀眼的微笑。

哈尔·乔丹尚在晕眩的理智逐渐意识到，他刚刚可悲地在睡梦中对着照片上的Alpha发情了。

他咒骂着挪了几步，从地板上捡起他的旧夹克，把头埋在里面深吸了几口气。

在他寂静的喘息声里，门铃突然响了起来，哈尔完全不想接，但它坚持不懈地响着，大概有好几分钟。最后他挣扎着站起身，穿好裤子，衷心地希望门外不是个Alpha。

他还算走运，看起来是个Beta邮递员，闻不到他满屋子的信息素。

“你有个包裹。”他说。哈尔签收了一个包起来的扁平盒子，重重地关上门。

他不记得有人会给自己寄东西，他拆开包装，盒盖上印着一个他不认识的商标。

哈尔打开盒子，那里面有套叠得方方正正的西装，铁蓝色的外套，底下是浅米色的衬衫。

他惊慌地跳起身，在桌子上来回翻找，从电视遥控器下面抽出了一张名片，贴着金箔，字体花哨得有些夸张。

他长长地出了一口气，盯着布鲁斯·韦恩这两个词陷入了恍惚，然后他翻开手机，找到了一个陌生的通话记录。

该死，他开始期待明天的宴会了。

**Author's Note:**

> 然后发现真的只是普通的陪宴 :p


End file.
